Well?
by Fowlfan5
Summary: For IJCC's contest.  Sinead has to answer a huge question...


**This is for I Just Can't Choose's Star Contest- enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues or anything else.**

* * *

><p>"Well?" Hamilton demanded, blue eyes sparkling with interest. Sinead slowly considered what he had just said. Her mind flicked over past events, anything that might affect her conclusion.<p>

_... Those weeks of agonizing pain, the pain that sent pin-pricks up her limbs whenever she so much as moved. Gritting her teeth, she tried to forget the pain, the constant ache that never left her mind, always reminding her that there was a hell out there. The pity she knew everyone was feeling around her; she didn't want to be pitied! She wanted to be admired, adored, she wanted people to marvel in her genius, not sigh at her distorted form..._

_... The way she'd been forced to babysit her brothers, the countless hours she had to work to afford their medications. She'd labour for hours at every job she could manage to get, anything whether it be working at a fast food joint, to selling drugs, to stealing. She wasn't supposed to resort to defying the law, she was supposed to be better than this! People from her high school would snicker at her as she spilt hot grease of her uniform, as tears formed in the corner of her eyes. People would snort at her in disgust as they saw her jump at the sound of police sirens. Then, to come home and have to prepare their meals, being forced to try to soothe Ned as his headaches raved, crawling in the dirt as she searched for Ted's cane..._

_... Her social life vanishing. She had held out hope for him, turned down those other boys just to be with him... only to have him turn her down. She had no friends to go with, between the pain, the babysitting, the schooling- she didn't have time for friends. She had had to grown up prematurely, becoming a mother, a care taker, yet still attempting to maintain an income and A average. It was too much, something had to suffer- and that something had to be her social life. Then, she had opened up her heart for the first time in ages; she knew better, but he was so good looking, so charming, so sweet... how could she resist? But, she should have. She had opened her heart only to have it shatter..._

_... Reading. She had once loved reading so much... now she hated it. She hated so much, such a young soul shouldn't have been able to contain so much hate, but she had grown to hate it all. It all took too long, keeping her from doing what she had to do, work, despite that she hated it. She hated what kept her from doing what she hated, hated distractions, hated herself for being so miserable. She hated herself..._

Sinead released a deep breath, heavy with contempt. He didn't deserve anything she could give him... but still, there were other times...

_...The bouquet of flowers she had found on her bedside table every morning when she woke up. The card was never signed, but it always just stated 'Sorry. So sorry.' The nurses had teased her about being too young to have so many boys after her. But Sinead knew better; it wasn't boys. It was one heartbroken, guiltridden boy that would go to impossible lengths to right the wrong he had commited..._

_...The boy always came to the greasy fast food joint that served horrible food just to buy a tasteless burger. But he would always leave outrageous tips that according to company policy Sinead wasn't supposed to accept- but she did anyways. And every so often she'd get a cheque in the mail, or she'd come home to find that the house was in perfect order; those nights she would just fall into bed and sleep. Sleep- she didn't get near enough sleep. But on these marvelous nights, she'd get well over her alotted eight hours and she'd dream of magic, a world where they were all better; and of him..._

_... Marc had stood her up, it was time to accept that. She wouldn't have a date to prom. She'd go home, sleep... Tears rolled down her cheeks as she walked home, her three-inch heels causing her calf muscles to ache. That was when that car, that beaten-down old car had pulled over. At first she had been scared, running to get away from it in fear it was a killer. But when she heard that voice, she had stopped running. She turned around, only to see him standing breathless behind her._

_"You," she had breathed, smiling. He had grinned a cocky smile._

_"Yep," he had said, taking her hand. "Might I have this dance?" They had danced to nothing but the song of nature, some insects chirping in the background, the occasional wolf howl, only the moon for lighting. Still, it had been the best night Sinead, or Hamilton, had ever had._

_...She hated herself, that she knew for a fact. But Hamilton didn't, and he made a point of reminding her of that everyday. Whispering remarks of her beauty and intelligence into her room that were so biased and exhaggerated Sinead knew they weren't true... but to Hamilton, they were. She rarely got a thanks from her brothers, but from Hamilton she got thanked every day. When she had asked why, he had replied simply for existing and being his..._

Sinead inhaled a deep breath. But past aside... what did she think now? Let's see... he was cocky, annoying, conceited, always made annoying jokes. That laugh of his, that persuasive sparkle in his eyes that's charm always infuriated her...

But, much to Sinead's shock, she found that she wasn't naming off his negatives, she was naming off the quirks she loved most about him. _He had no flaws,_ she marveled, amazed. That, of course, was far from the truth. But to her, it wasn't.

"Yes," she decided. "Yes, of course I will marry you." Slipping on a simple yet beautiful diamond ring, she pulled Hamilton into an embrace.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear. And despite everything, Sinead went on to murmur the most honest and right thing she had ever said in her life, more signficant than anything else. She was more certain that this was more true than every math question, every logic puzzle...

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review- all kinds of critism are accepted and adored!<strong>

**~Fowlfan5**


End file.
